Harriet Potter
by Dark crystal Usagi
Summary: Harriet Potter Time travel bac in time to prevent Tom from goin evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I do I would gender bender harry potter like I'm goin to do In this fic!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry Potter/ OC?**

Summary: After the war and with everyone of her precious people dead Harriet Rose Potter decide to go back in time where Voldemort was just a baby and decide to adopt him. See the struggle she faces with trying to raise Tom Riddle =D.

Everything around her was destroyed. Blacken and with the fire dying down all you can see was a sea of dead bodies of those of the light army and the dark. The last battle between Voldemort and Harriet Potter was well the last battle that they will face against each other, for only one is to survive. That one person was Harriet Potter, who all her life was never shown love until she came to Hogwarts and those that loves her are all dead.

Although the ending of the war bring great happiness to the wizard population around the world what it bring for Harriet is great depression.

"What am I supposed to do now? All of my loves one are dead, and I have no one to live for. I wish I could go back in time and redo all of this so that my love one will be alive" Harriet thought to herself.

Just then a bright light descended on her and she found herself in a white spacious with a women sitting in a comfortable. That woman was so beautiful with her white hair and skin like that of snow and her kind blue eyes anyone can feel at peace when they are with her.

"Sit, Sit, Sit Harriet Potter" she told Harriet as she made a cough appear behind Harriet.

"How did you know my name?" asked Harriet with suspicion lace to her voice.

"Why I'm Fate of course and you're my favorite's daughter and I couldn't but overhear about your wish. I could help you but instead of restarting your first year of Hogwarts again how about I send you to a time when Voldemort was just an innocent young toddler. There is a saying that no one is born evil. " said fate to Harriet.

"Let me think, I have a chance to go back in time to prevent Tom Riddle of going evil instead going back to restart my first year. Yea that great and all but, **how am I supposed to look after a toddler?** " yelled Harriet. de

My, she has no fear of me at all. That what I like about her thought fate.

"Oh that no problem. I will do everything you just need to agree and leave everything to me" She said with a smile on her serene face.

"Fine it not like I have anything to live for, so let get on with it." Harriet said in a defeated tone for who is brave enough to goes against fate when she has already planed everything.

"That great I knew you will see it my way. Well off you go and here is you trunk. I have put everything you need in that year like books and money and clothes that will last you for quiet a year" she said.

"Buy now Harriet see you in the afterlife" With that final goodbye Fate snapped her fingers and the last thing Harriet see is that of the smiling face of fate before everything gone black.

"Argg did I get run over by a trunk or something because I feel like hell" was the first thing Harriet though to herself. When she open her eyes all she saw was green. Green everywhere she turns. Why can't fate land her somewhere civilizes, instead of a forest where I have to walk for miles to reach a town?

She got up from the ground and look at herself. She notices she was wearing emerald empire waist dress with a robe on top. Which is usual for a modern era girl but is it ok in this year, whatever year it is?

With that though she grabbed her wand and shrinks her luggage and turns it into a necklace so that she doesn't have to carry it everywhere she goes and started to walk in a random direction hoping that she doesn't have to walk far.

What turned out to be a few minutes felt like a few hours for Harriet who had just fought a war and her body doesn't feel like a brick . She walked out of the dark and dreary forest into sunshine filled with the voice of laughing people.

"What a relief to have some fresh air and which town am I in?" Harriet asked to herself as she walks into town.

She walked to a building that have a sign that said inn and walk to the counter.

"Excuse me. Where am I?" She asked the owner.

"Why, you are in Berwick. I bet you would like to rent a room for a night right?" he asked her.

"How do you know? Doesn't matter here is a gallon" she hand him the money for she notice that he was using his wand secretly to do the cooking, of course it was under a glamour. If she was not a witch she would have not notice it, for much of the customers were muggles.

"A gallon. My lady I'm so sorry for disrespecting you. Follow me there are rooms for only magical people to use." He told her as he lead her to a room where she could feel it was being hidden underneath a glamour wards.

"Thank you milady, this gallon will last my family for quite some time." He thanks her with a bow then turned to leave.

"Well this is it. Let see what Fate put into my trunk."

She took off her necklace s wave her wand at it_, Engorgio_, with that the trunk return to it full size.

"Let see there the Homey book on how to repair and clean stuff, spell on how to make it easier to look after a baby and toddler in general and books on how to grown your own food and look after your own animals" she mumble to herself.

"Well she outdone herself, there're books that I didn't even know exist. Ahh what's this it seem like there is a secrets compartment in my trunk. Let see. _Open._" she hissed to the door for there was a snake emblem on the door handle.

It open with a click and inside were thousand and thousand of Gallon, Sickles and family heirloom.

"Merlin, I could live off this fortune for quite awhile but until I get a job I need to think carefully on what I'm going to buy. First I need to get Tom. What year is this? _Accio, Daily Prophet. _Humm the year is 1928 so that make Tom 2 years old." Harriet thought to herself.

Harriet frowns to herself as she thought about the future with Tom. First I have to buy a house, first thing in the morning. It will not do if I have no place to stay and I also need to think about a job. With my OWLS and NEWTS scored I guess I can get a job in being a healer but it have to look after Tom until he is goes to Hogwarts. To save money I can have my own green house have my own livestock therefore I don't need to go out and buy food. Well that all I can think at the moment.

With that though she was out like the light.

…

My first Harry Potter Fanfic. Also be nice about the first chapter then you can complain about my writing style and what I need to improve on in the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Declaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

############################################################################################

The sun was up by the time Harriet woke up the next morning.

With a yawn she walks sluggishly toward the connecting bathroom. The bathroom wasn't that big but it was big enough to fit a bath, toilet and a sink. She went to the sink and brushes her teeth and washes her face ready to face a day where she has to look for a house before adopting Tom.

With that though in her mind, she walks down the stair toward the inn keeper.

"Good morning, ma'am" The inn keeper said to her as he put down the breakfast in front of her.

"Morning, Do you happen to have a portkey or any floo powder that will get me to Diagon Alley?" asked Harriet.

"Sure doe's ma'am just goes into the room behind the kitchen there is a floo chimney that you can use. Well enjoy your day." With that last word to her the inn Keeper left to attend to other customers.

After Harriet finished her breakfast she walks toward and floo herself to Diagon Alley. When she got to Diagon Alley she made her way through the crowed. Heads turned toward her as she made her way passed them for they have never seen a person dressed like her before.

"Look at her, she dressed so weird" they whispered to each other.

Harriet could hear them but she paid no mind to them for she was used to them in her time. Although she was used to people muttering behind she made her way to Madam Malkin's clothing shop.

As she walk through the Door a bell ring to signal a new customer.

"Well Hello. What can I do for you?" asked Madam Malkin as she looked Harriet up and down.

"I would like 5 pairs of robes, two in black, 2 in green and one in dark blue, please. I would also like some under clothing for as you can see my clothes are all ripped and all that. ", Said Harriet as she got on a stool to be measured.

"Sure thing, you poor thing your clothes are ready to fall off you. What traumatic things you must have gone though." Madam Malkin said to her as she looks at the clothes on the floor.

"It would just take a few min. While you wait why don't you look through the clothes in this shop that you would like to get?"

"Thank you. I would like that" replied Harriet.

By the time harry walked out the door of madam Malkin's robe for all occasion she got a whole new wardrobe shrunken inside her new robe's pocket.

"Now, I need to make my way to Gringotts to make a deposit of the gold I got in my trunk, Also I need to ask whether I can find a building where I can buy a house." Harry though to herself. (I will start calling Harriet Harry from now on except when she introduce herself =D)

Gringotts stood out over the other building and it stood as if time has never gone by, for it look the same as if time has never toughed it. For this Gringotts look like the Gringotts in Harry time.

Harry walk passed the guard at the door and made her way up the corridor of Gringotts. She made her way to an available goblin.

"Yes may I help you?" they Goblin sneer at her.

"I would like to make a bank account, by the name of Harriet Rose Anguis." Harry politely replies but inside she wants to hex this goblin really badly.

The Anguis were an old family line of slytherin they all died out a few centuries ago. This was a great cover up for Harry who can speak to snakes. She glad was glad that she listened to the history teacher for one class.

"How much are you deposing?" The goblin asked her.

"I would like to deposits 100mil galleon" With that one sentence the posture of the goblin changes and his eyes widen for that is a lot of money to have.

Harry quirk her eyebrow at the goblin, which he notice and correct himself.

"Is that all? Or is there anything I could help you with?" Asked the Goblin

"NO, I would like to know where I can find a real-estate agent, for I'm looking for a house."Harry asked.

"We have worker that can help you determined what your house is going to look like. I'll call him for you." With that said he ring up a young goblin.

"This is Griphook. He'll help you look for a house and who to connect and all of that stuff. It is not my part. He will also take you to your vault. The number is 612." With that said he turns his attention back to his work and ignore them both.

"Well what are you waiting for, follow me I will that you to your vault then we will go into a private office where we will find your house." Griphook told her.

He lead her to her vault which she took out a 3 hand full of galleon in order to buy her house and all the furniture for the currency in this time are worth so much more than in her time.

As Harry moved down to the office after she got back from the underground she wonder if this will work out. What house do I want? With that though in mind, she and Griphook walked into an office like room.

Griphook sat behind the desk and took out a book. "This will help us which house is available for sale and where the location is. Just tell me what kind of house you'll like" Griphook explained to harry as she open up the book to a blank page.

"I would like cottage house that is not too big or small. If possible a four bedroom, with an attic, a library, spacious kitchen that is connecting to a dining room, a lounged and a big garden. I would like this house to be near water, if possible a lake or a river or stream doesn't matter. If possible I would also like to own some land when I can raise some animals." Harry listed as she thought about a dream house.

"Well you surely know what you wanted. There are two cottages that you might like but it is quiet old. One is in the out skirt of Boscastle Cornwall the other one is in St Otter Mary, Devon. Both have land that you can buy from the owner The one in Cornwall have 2 acre and the one in Devon is 1.5 Aces. Both are made out of stone but Devon Attic is much bigger than the one in Cornwall." Said Griphook

"Would you like to see what both cottages looks lie? If so take my arm and we will portkey to those location for it is a much faster transportation" Griphook asked

With that said they both portkey first to Boscastle. Boscastle port Harbor on the west or Cornwall. The view is really good it small but beautiful. It filled with farmland and forest area. But this area has a lot of muggles but the scenery is really beautiful. When the sun set you can see the sun retreat it fingers across the sea toward the land.

"Wow I love this place, it such a nice little house it feel so warm, The Garden is a little over run with weed but once I got this I will need to get rid of it. I also need to repair some of the beam for it looks like it about to fall and the cooling system for it sure will get hot in summer." Harry said to Griphook.

Harry walked around the property looking for anything that will need fixing and making sure that it is a save place and quiet to raise a young boy the age of Tom and looking into the house.

"Let us go to the other house in Devon."

Devon was the same but the property was a little smaller than the one in Cornwall. There were a lot of tree surrounding the property and in front the house giving the house a mysterious feeling. The cottage was small but the attic have a glass window where the sun can come through giving the room a bright and airy feeling and the back of the cottage have a little porch with cover, in case you want to go out in summer. The land surround the cottage was spacious where there are enough room to put all the animal and plants there. There are three bed rooms and an attic, two bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, lounge and a stable to store your horse which they will need in the future. A Library that have a study room connect and basement where harry can work on her potion.

"Well this is the house for me. It small and comfy and it is also close to London so it will not be difficult to floo or take the night bus to Diagon Alley" With that though Harry ask Griphook to draw up the price to the house.

"How much is this house by the way Griphook" Harry asked hm.

"It is about 300,000 Galleon including the cottage and the land."

"It is nice doing business with you Griphook. Can we portkey back to the bank and can you show me where I can get a contractor to fix the house?" With that sentence Griphook look to her with surprise in his eyes for a human actually remember his name.

Goblin have been mistreat by wizard for a long time and this witch in few hours have show him great kindness by remember his name.

They teleport back to the bank and Griphook point her toward a building that have is called Building for all house.

She walked through the door looking for a contractor to fix her run down cottage that she is going to live in the next 2 days.

The shop assistance look up from his desk as Harry walked through the door.

"How can I help you? The assistance asked Harry politely for it is the rule to be polite to all customers whether that person is rude or angry.

"Yes I would like to hire a contractor, for I need my house fixed" Harry reply to the assistance.

"Just hold on a minutes please, I will get my boss to help you with the problem." He said as he walks toward the back door.

The assistance came back with a man in his 40's or 50's because you see the beginning of hairs strand turning white.

"I heard you want to hiring a contractor to fix your house am I right?" the boss asked her as he walked toward her.

"Yes you see I recently bought a house and this house need fixing for they house is a bit run down and the heating system is not working properly. I also need you to build me a green house where I plant my plants. I also need you to put fences around the property so that it keeps the gnome out. Also I need to put a floo network connecting my house to Diagon Alley. Can you do that?" Harry asked the men with a challenging voice.

"I will pay you 20 galleons per hours and I need you to complete fixing the house and it surrounding my tomorrow where I will start moving in with my son ." With that said Harry gave the men the address to her new house and set off for the furniture and the baby store.

At the furniture in the lounge area Harry bought an antique three seater that is a beige color with a matching lounge table that is made out of maple wood. She also bought cupboards for all the bedrooms and the lounge but the lounge cupboard have a glass door where you can see through it.

For the Dining room she bought a dining table that can fit 7 people and beds for all the bedrooms except for tom's bedroom. Each bed a unique for what is the point of having a bed that is similar to each other. She also bought furniture that is need for each room. (At this point use your imagination for I don't know what kind of furniture there are.) With all the furniture bought she gave them the address to her home to be delivered the next day. She did the same with the furniture that she bought at the baby store. All the furniture at the baby store were dark green and decorated with snake for Tom's in the slytherin heir it green match with his eyes.

With all the shopping done harry went back to the inn and collapsed into her bed. For it was a tough day travelling by floo to portkey to shopping for furniture.

"What a tough day, I didn't know shopping can be that tiring" with that last though harry fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since the war.

Review please but even though you don't review I will still update. Flamer is welcome I need all the criticism for I need help with my tenses. I suck at tenses.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I do not own Harry potter, J.K Rowling does.

"Whoa the sun is up already and who is the fucking person that open the curtain" was the first thing that Harriet said that morning.

With that said she got out of her warm bed and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower and get ready for the day. By the time she got out of the shower the sun was up in the sky and she can hear the lively sound people made as they got out of bed prepare themselves for the day.

Her outfit for the day was just a black and white pleated skirt and a green shirt that complemented her eyes and darkens her already green eyes. She put her robe over her out fit and let her curl down from the bun that she had it before going inside the shower.

She walked down the stairs and to a table where she is to be served her food.

"What can I get for you this morning" the inn keeper asked her.

"Just pancake and pumpkin juice please." She replied.

While she waited to be served she thought about how to get Tom from the orphanage.

Oh well I'll think up something when I get there.

With that though her breakfast arrived and she eat it slowly as she make up plan to get Tom.

After breakfast Harry left the inn and made plan to go to the cottage to see how the progress was with the rebuilding of the cottage.

Harriet walked outside the inn to catch the magic bus to Devon where she can check the house herself. As she stood outside waiting for the bus the sun shone off her gleaming blacking hair and giving her an image of being an angel with her beautiful features.

When she got to the cottage the contractor who was called Timothy Wilson was just finishing up fixing the beam and the house was spending sight to behold.

It was all fix and it looks brand new compare to the old and worn down house that she first bought yesterday.

"Well good job Mr. Wilson, you made my cottage brand new" Harriet applauded him.

"Well it was not much of a problem and it was relatively easy fixing it with all the magic that we have. If it wasn't for magic it would have taken a lot longer that it is" Mr. Wilson replied back to her.

"Well either way if it wasn't because of you my house would still look like it been hit by a tornado, and here is your payment for the fixing of my cottage." Harriet said to him and she gave him the amount that is need.

"It was good doing business with you Miss Ophis, not much people are doing business contractor any more what with the reparo spell. Where are you by and chance from, I don't recognize you family name at all?" said Mr. Wilson asked Harriet and he took the galleon from her.

"Oh, Pardon me I'm from Greece, well I was born in Greece, for my father is from Greece and but my mother is an English women" Harriet reply back to him without any thought about the answer until it was out of her mouth.

"What was that all about, how did the information come out of my mouth just like that. Must be Fate idea." was Harriet though as she bid farewell to the man.

"Right what am I suppose to do now? Oh yea the refurnishing" Harriet to herself as **Engorgio** her trunk where she kept all her furniture and clothing she bought yesterday and use her time to set up the main room which is her room and Toms' room.

Tom room was the first room that she set up. It has a bed that was set up beside a bedside desk that was beside the window.

The bed was coloured green and have warm blue blanket for the cold winter and hot summer. The top of the room was charmed to look like the sky like Hogwarts' sky and the wall was green that have little snakes along the bottom and top of the walls that move around and hissed. There is a chest that have toy inside it and brown carpet on the floor. There was a book shelf beside the door where it was filled with children book that was charmed to read itself and the picture to move. On the bedside desk there is a night light that doesn't run on electricity but instead by magic.

Her room was a little bit different to Tom. The bed was beside the window that you can open walk out onto the balcony and would look out onto the garden and her vanity desk was across the room from her bed beside the closet. She has a conjoint bathroom and bookcase just like tom was beside the door. While Tom ceiling was charmed to look like the sky hers was just plain peach colour and the wall colour was blue.

By the time she finished furnishing both rooms it was 3 in the afternoon and it was hot but thank goodness for the cooling charmed.

"Whoa that a relief. 2 rooms done and 1 more to go but I leave it for next time. Now i have to go to London and get Tom" With that said Harriet left her property and Apperate to London. Specifically i have to say in front of Wool's Orphanage where she hopes to adopt Tom.

"Wools orphanage was a rundown orphanage but it was kept clean but it does not give a good impression. But what do you expect Harriet, this is after all where Tom grow up and became the person he was" Harriet mumble to herself as she press the doorbell.

"yes coming please wait a moment" was the muffled word that Harriet could hear through the door.

The door open with a creak and an elderly woman with clothes and hair out of place open the door.

"yes how man i help you?" She asked to Harriet.

"Well yes you could help me. I would like to adopt a boy by the name of Tom, Would you happen to have him by any chance?" Harriet replied to her. "You see Tom is the son of my cousin Merope gaunt and i just happen to walk past a the family tapestry and happen to see her name on it and her son. Tom Morvolo Riddle".

"We do happen to have Tom and it finally good to have someone that is a relative to him. You see Tom mother passed away after she gave birth and named him the only thing she said was that she hope Tom look like his Papa. I could see why she would say that she doesn't look that pretty at all." The lady said to her.

"I am dreadfully sorry, but do come in. As you can see I'm the matron of this Orphanage and i am called Mrs. Cole." Mrs. Cole as she led her into the orphanage and up the creaking stair to the office where they finalise the adoption paper. "I just need you to sign here and here and here and that would be all. Ohh i still don't know your name. What is your name" Mrs Cole asked as she asks one of the children that were running around to get Tom for Harriet.

"I am called Harriet Athena Ophis from the house of Ophis and distance cousin to Tom Riddle. Since the adopting is finished i would like to get change Toms' name to Thomas Marvolo Ophis" Harriet introduced herself to the matron of the orphanage.

"I would also like to donate some of my money to this orphanage that have been looking after my cousin" Harriet said as she took out a cheque note and wrote down number and sign it to be given to Mrs. Cole.

With that given one of the children gave Tom to her and Harriet walked out of the Orphanage with a skip in her step for she was happy that the starting of changes is started.

"Would you look at that, Tom Riddle is all cute and cuddly. If i didn't know him before i would have thought that this innocent would turn into a horrible murderer. Well not on my count for I Harriet Athena Potter will love and take care of Tom and change him for the better." Was Harriet thought as she looks down at the adorable Tom who was rubbing his big green eyes for he just woken up.

"Hello Tom. My name is Harriet Ophis and I'm your new mother or mama if you would like to call me that." Harriet cooed to the toddler as he looked at her with his big and shiny eyes. "I will be the best mother to Tom for he needs me and i need him" was the last thought on Harriet mind as she walked out onto London Street to catch the magic bus for it is not appropriate to Apperate with a toddler.

Wohooooooooo. Another chapter done. So glad.


End file.
